Bismuth ending My version
by hiccupandtoothless294
Summary: How i thought Bismuth should have ended


Bismuth ending My version

 _ **A/N: So I just finished watching the Bismuth episode and I cried it was beautiful but I would have changed somethings at the end. So I present to you my version of the ending.**_

"W-wait I'm not my Mom! I don't know what she did but I'm sure she didn't want to hurt you!" Steven cried as Bismuth stood over him threateningly.

"It's too late for that I don't believe you anymore!" Bismuth snapped walking toward Steven.

Steven focused and created a spiked bubble around himself throwing Bismuth away from him. She landed on her feet. "All that talk about Gems how Gems could take control of their own identities how we could be convinced to ignore our own potential!"

"Ow! Hot!" Steven winced after his bubble disappeared.

Bismuth clenched her fists growling. "That's all it was wasn't it! Just talk!" Bismuth screamed changing her fist into a hammer shattering a statue molt before vaulting back onto Steven's platform. The hammer slammed into the platform sending Steven corning backwards. Quickly Steven focused to float sadly his flip flop fell into the molten magma below. He whimpered.

"You should have listened to me Rose! I would have taken the war to Homeworld and shattered the diamonds! I would have liberated everyone!" Bismuth snapped as she threw a statue right into Steven's body. She turned away from the wall where Steven had been trapped. She picked up the Braking-Point.

Steven groaned. He picked up the statue and threw it back. "Bismuth watch out!"

The statue crumbled and bismuth fell to her knee. The Braking-Point rolled to a stop.

"This has to stop Bismuth." A voice as soft as a rose said. Bismuth looked up to see Rose. The quartz smiled softly.

"R-Rose- I knew you where-" Bismuth was cut short when Rose softly shook her head. "Oh Bismuth, I'm sorry. I never wanted to hurt you, I saw so much poetical in you. I never wanted to hurt any Gem or Human alike. I was made here on Erath so I know its beauty. Everyone, weather you be Human or Gem, we all have a right to live. I understand your strength and willingness to fight for my cause, I could not wish the life's of Gems, your intentions where correct however you did not see the error in your ways. I wished I hadn't needed to hurt you Bismuth, you when not just a crystal gem, not just an ally, You where much, much more to me. You where my friend, Bismuth, I want you to be happy, I watched you, I thought you had changed, I thought you could live happy with them, help my son grow stronger, show him the same kindness that I showed you all those years ago. I don't want to do this again! Please Bismuth don't make me have to do this again! I beg of you; you can make the right choice! You can come home and you can help them like before, you don't have to win a war to show me anything Bismuth, I know that you care but I don't want Gems to die, even if that is what they deserve it isn't what the Crystal Gems stood for. Please Bismuth, make the right choice." Rose said as tears slipped down her face. She held out her hand to Bismuth.

Bismuth looked up at Rose. She grabbed the Breaking- Point sending Rose back agents her Sword. Tears came faster know. "Bismuth no, please reconsider! Please!" She cried desperately.

Bismuth went to strike and Rose pulled her sword. Rose opened her eyes. Her sword stuck in Bismuth's chest. "No, not again. I-I'm sorry, I had to, I had to." Rose sobbed.

"You should have shattered me Rose, you didn't even tell them, your friends, my friends, shattering me, it would be a better fate then this again, I'll never change don't you know that! When I poof just shatter me! It's pointless! That's my only request Rose, don't make me suffer anymore, if I'm going to die do it with my own weapon, not this one. Please Rose." Bismuth said.

"No Bismuth, I won't do that. I can't do that. I can't kill you, but I hope the best for you my friend, maybe another few long years can help you, it will give you more time to think, I hope my son has taught you so much and I hope it has given you the start of a new path, death is not something to want, it is sacrifice and love that sets us apart from Homeworld. I'm going to tell them, this time. And I prey that our love gives you strength Bismuth, goodbye." Rose said as Bismuth proofed into her gem.

Rose bubbled Bismuth. "I'm going to set things right Bismuth, to give you a proper goodbye."

The worp pad activated. "Oh, Ste- uh! It can't be!"

"Pearl, Garnet, Amethyst. It's been too long. I don't have very long but I need to tell you something very important that I hide from you a long time ago."

"I don't believe it, she- I…" Pearl said shaking her head in tears. "Who could have predicted she would try to kill gems. She turned into the Diamonds!"

"She saw an opportunity in the war Pearl, and she took it. It's an outcome that I saw in many of us, it isn't easy to leave behind who we where, Bismuth was afraid of losing the fight, that's all, she wanted to liberate the Gems of Homeworld, too free them from the Diamonds. It was a noble dream but the weapon created to do so, was not what I saw to be used in the war, I had no choice but to poof her all those years ago, and to do so again." Rose said.

All four let the bubble go in the bubble room.

"I took on this form to protect Steven, promise me you'll all continue to look after him, and everyone else. Tell Greg I miss him like I do all of you, but I'm always watch you all." Rose said.

"We will Rose. Goodbye." Garnet said,

All three hugged rose who disappeared into a pink light and Steven lay unconscious on the floor.

 _ **A/N: And there you have it.**_


End file.
